


The size of a cat

by makerofaqueen



Series: Cotton candy outtakes [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makerofaqueen/pseuds/makerofaqueen
Summary: There's a monster in the Athena cabin. Cecil to the rescue!





	The size of a cat

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for more Tom/Cecil and here it is since I've been home sick all day.

\- CONNOR!!

Annabeth threw open the door to the Hermes cabin and marched up to Connor's bunk. She swept the cover off the bed.

\- Annie I don't even have clothes on! Connor exclaimed.

\- It's nothing I haven't seen... Oh, hi Mitchell. Nothing I haven't seen before. Come on, I need you!

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the door wearing only his boxers.

\- Bye, sweetie, Mitchell said. He was kind of happy that Annabeth hadn't seemed to notice that _he_ wasn't wearing those himself. Annabeth turned around on her heel and glared at Mitchell.

\- Why are you still lying there? Go find Cecil!

Mitchell looked questioningly at Connor who managed a half-shrug before Annabeth pulled him out of the cabin. Mitchell sighed, got dressed, grabbed Connor's clothes and went in search of Cecil. He found the younger Hermes boy in the kitchen of the big house. He was tinkering with the tap on the sink. Mitchell cleared his throat. Cecil jumped before he turned around with that trademarked look of _I-didn't-do-it_ that all Hermes kids sported when they got caught red handed.

\- Oh, it's just you, he said and looked relieved.

\- What are you doing? Mitchell asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

\- I'm trying to make this shit deliver coke instead of water.

\- That's going to be kind of hard to do the dishes in. We already have magical cups that fill up with your beverage of choice. Isn't this a little much?

\- Too much is never enough.

\- I feel like that should be your cabin's motto, Mitchell deadpanned. Cecil lit up and Mitchell instantly got worried that he had given the younger boy an idea. Come on, we're needed in the Athena cabin.

Cecil put down the device he had been trying to install on the counter and wiped his hands on his jeans.

\- Why? What's up?

\- I dunno. Annabeth came barging into the Hermes cabin in the middle of mine and Connor's... let's call it private-time, screaming bloody murder and kidnapping my boyfriend.

\- In the nude? Cecil frowned.

\- He was wearing boxers. I wasn't.

\- Gross.

\- Well, are you coming or not? It seemed important.

\- Aight.

 

\----------------------------

 

Annabeth stopped outside of the Athena cabin and pointed towards the door. Her face was cherry red and when Connor looked into her eyes he realized that she wasn't just angry. She was also terrified of something. It was a combination that didn't much suit her.

\- Did you do this!?

Connor put his hands on her shoulders.

\- Did what? Annie I don't know what you...

\- You did once! You swore to _never_ do it again! Did you!?

Realization dawned on Connor.

\- Someone let loose a spider in there, didn't they?

-It's the size of a cat, Malcolm shuddered. He was sitting on the grass at a safe distance from the cabin surrounded by younger Athena children. They were all looking at him with big, scared eyes. Connor hugged Annabeth.

\- You made me swear on the river Styx, he said. I would never.

\- Then who did?

\- I haven't got a clue. But I will help you get it out, promise. Now, I have... Connor started patting his pockets, only to realize he _didn't have_ any pockets. Because he didn't even have pants. Fortunately, Mitchell and Cecil chose that moment to round the corner of the cabin.

\- Here, sweetie, Mitchell said and threw Connor his cargo pants and a camp t-shirt. Connor caught them and blew Mitchell a kiss before getting dressed.

\- Alright, so we've got ourselves a spider to catch, he said and fished up a rat trap from one of his pockets.

\- With THAT!? Mitchell exclaimed. Connor eyed the trap as if he hadn't really thought this through yet, which Mitchell figured he hadn't.

Cecil eyed the group.

\- Wait, where's Tom?

\- Oh, right... Annabeth seemed to remember for the first time that she had demanded Cecil come over. He's... _in there_ , she said with a shaky voice.

\- The beast is under his bunk, Malcolm elaborated.

\- He's in it, Annabeth continued.

\- Oh shit... Cecil said. Then he walked up the stairs and into the Athena cabin. They all watched him with fear on their faces. Connor shrugged, nudged Mitchell's shoulder and followed Cecil. Well inside Mitchell looked around.

\- I really don't like being in here, he said.

\- I didn't know you were afraid of spiders, Connor said.

\- No. It's all the books and maps. So much dust it's hard to breathe. He took a pump of his asthma inhaler. Connor rubbed his back.

\- Sweetness, you can wait outside.

\- No, I'll be fine, I've got this thing. He indicated his inhaler. I think we should worry more about _him_. Mitchell jutted his chin towards Tom who was sitting in his bunk. His eyes were as big as they could possibly get. Tears streaked his cheeks and his mouth was open in a silent, frozen scream. Cecil walked up to him and waved his hand in front of his face. There was no reaction.

\- He's petrified, Connor said.

\- No shit, Cecil muttered. Now what?

\- Try touching him, Mitchell said. Cecil poked Tom's cheek. Honestly, Mitchell deadpanned. Like, hold him or something. Kiss him. I dunno. It usually works in movies.

Cecil climbed into the bunk next to Tom and started whispering into his ear while he hugged him.

\- So, while he does that, do you want to go hunting? Connor asked. Mitchell shrugged and nodded. Connor got on all fours next tom Tom's bunk and shone his flashlight in under it. Four pair of eyes sparkled under there. Fuck, Mal was right. It's the size of a fucking cat, Connor breathed.

\- Is that a tarantula?â Mitchell asked.

\- I think so?

\- How did that even get here? It's not native.

\- Someone probably keeps it as a pet.

\- Why on earth would anyone want to do _that_? Cecil asked from up in the bunk.

\- People are weird, Mitchell offered as his only explanation. So how do we kill it? We can't smash it to death. That's going to be seriously messy.

\- Maybe we can lure it out? Connor said. Bait a trap? What do these things eat anyway?

\- Athena kids? Mitchell grinned. Gods, Connor was seriously rubbing off on him. Connor started laughing loudly. He couldn't contain it. From outside the cabin came Annabeth's voice:

\- What's so funny, Stoll?

\- Nothing, Annie. Nothing...

\- Is it dead yet?

\- Working on it!

\- More working, less laughing, please.

\- At least she says please, Connor muttered. Mitchell kissed him on the cheek.

\- If we can get Tom out of here maybe we can slide the bunk out from the wall and catch it in a box or something? Mitchell offered. Connor nodded.

\- Good idea. Cec, what's the status on your boy?

\- Not good.

Cecil had started rocking Tom to see if he would get a reaction but so far nothing. He had been cooing calming words in his ear but that didn't seem to have any effect either. Connor got up on his feet and sat down on the bunk facing the two boys. Then he did something that surprised both Cecil and Mitchell. He slapped Tom in the face. Hard.

Tom flinched violently, let out a loud scream and then instinctively curled in on himself around Cecil. He sobbed violently into Cecil's chest. Cecil put his arm around Tom's shoulders and stroke his blonde hair with his other one.

\- S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s... he stuttered.

\- I know, Cecil said quietly.

\- I-I-I-I... U-u-under...

\- I know. I'm here now. We'll fix this.

Tom let out a wail in Cecil's hoodie. He fisted the clothing item. Cecil rubbed his back and rocked him gently until Tom stopped sobbing. Loudly, at least.

\- I-I-I... Tom swallowed around the lump in his throat. T-the-e-e-ere's a s-s-sp-p-i-i-ider u-u-un-n-n-nder m-my bed.

\- We know. Annabeth came to get us to help. But in order to do that you and I have to get off the bed.

Tom's eyes widened.

\- No no no no no no no no.

\- It's _under_ the bunk. We have to move the bunk to get it out, Connor said. Just walk straight to the door. Mitchell and I will keep an eye on it for you.

Tom shook his head feverishly. There was no way in Hades that he was putting his feet down on that floor. He tried telling them that but he never got past "I-I-I-I-I-I..." However, Cecil seemed to understand. Thank the Gods for Cecil Markowitz.

\- I got an idea, the younger Hermes boy said. You're tiny enough, I can probably carry you outside if you want.

Tom looked up at him. Cecil was no big boy himself. They were both on the smaller side, but Tom was smaller and Cecil was strong. He was a Hermes kid, after all. They were made from strong, wiry muscles so they could run long stretches carrying contraband.

\- C-c-c-co-could you?

\- I can try, Cecil smiled. He wiped the tears from Tom's cheeks. I'll try anything for you. Come on, he said.

Tom made himself small so Cecil could scoop him up bridal style. He put his arms around Cecil's neck and allowed himself to be carried out. Once they were gone Connor looked at his boyfriend.

\- Alrighty then.

They moved the bunk and managed to get a glimpse of the spider as it scurried over the floor and in under another bunk. Malcolms, Connor noted. He remembered the time he had placed the box on there, with the little note in that said _psych_. It had been one of his better pranks, and he loved it especially much because Mitchell had been a part of it. They had pranked Mal together, as a couple. They needed to do that more often. Maybe not Mal, per se, but pranking. It had been so much fun.

Mitchell grabbed a t-shirt from Mal's bunk and told Connor to try and shoo the spider his way. Connor grabbed a broom and poked the thing towards Mitchell. He threw the t-shirt on it as it came closer and Connor was instantly there and put a paper basket over it. Now the spider was trapped. Mitchell took a piece of cardboard and slid it under the basket, lifted the basket up and turned it around. They could see the spider watching them from under a bump in the t-shirt.

\- I don't think Mal will be wanting this back, Connor noted. Mitchell chuckled.

\- Not likely. Who's is this, anyway?

\- Beats me. We'll give it to Chiron. He can find out.

 

\-----------------------

 

When Connor and Mitchell had left with their hunt the Athena kids started filing back into the cabin again. All except Tom. He was sitting on the grass wrapped in Cecil's arms and legs. He was still shaking from adrenaline. Cecil stroke him on the back.

\- How are you feeling honey?

\- I-I d-d-d-do-don't w-w-wan't to-to g-g-go in t-th-th-h-ere a-a-a-gain. Tears spilled over in Tom's eyes as he said it. Cecil nodded.

\- You can stay with me tonight in our cabin. After this, I don't think anyone disapproves. Connor sure won't, and he's in charge.

\- T-t-t-th-h-a-ank you.

\- Can you stand up?

Tom shrugged. Cecil stood up and pulled Tom with him, then he wrapped an arm around Tom's waist and led him towards the Hermes cabin. Once in there he helped him get out of most of his clothes. When Tom only had his boxers and a t-shirt on Cecil sat him down on the bed and wrapped him in a cover.

\- You still have your book from yesterday here, do you want it? Cecil asked. Tom nodded with a faint smile on his face. While Tom read Cecil started tinkering with his lock picks. They needed cleaning. He glanced at Tom from the corner of his eye and noticed that his boyfriend slowly but surely relaxed.

 

\------------------------------

 

Turned out the spider belonged to the Hecate cabin, something Mitchell and Connor found out when they finally made it to Chiron's office with it. In there Lou Ellen was sitting together with a boy of about eleven who was bawling his eyes out because his beloved pet had run away.

\- Oh, hey Lou. 'Sup? Connor asked while he put the paper basket down on the desk.

\- Gerry's pet ran away. Don't think you've seen it?

\- Pet? Connor said and looked pointedly at Mitchell.

\- Does said pet have, say, eight legs and eight eyes? Mitchell asked innocently.

\- He does! Gerry wailed between sobs. I love him!

Inside the paper basket, the spider had started scurrying around. When Connor glanced down into it he saw that it was frantically trying to climb out but kept slipping on the plastic. He handed it to Gerry who gave a loud, happy squeal and instantly thrust his hands in there and took the tarantula out. The spider climbed up to sit on his left shoulder. If Mitchell was to believe his ears, he would have sworn that the thing actually purred contentedly. He didn't. Instead he bid Lou Ellen and Geronimo goodbye and left the office. Connor was hot on his heels.

\- That thing was creepy, Connor said.

\- You tell me. Was it actually purring?

\- I'm not sure. Was it even a _real_ spider or something they've cooked up in that cabin?

\- I don't want to know, Mitchell shuddered.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Tom woke up sweating and gasping for air. He looked around frantically to try and locate himself. He was not in his bunk. Wait, of course, he wasn't in his cabin. Chiron and Connor had agreed he was allowed to sleep in the Hermes cabin tonight because of trauma he had experienced.

Cecil sat up next to him and placed a warm hand on Tom's back where he started rubbing soothing circles.

\- You okay, sweetie?

\- I-I-I d-don't think I-I'll e-e-ev-ver be, Tom mumbled.

\- It'll pass. I promise. Come lay down, Cecil whispered.

Tom did as he was told and nuzzled his face in Cecil's t-shirt. Cecil slung a leg around his waist and used it to pull Tom closer to himself.

\- This okay, or too much touching? he asked.

\- 'S okay.

\- So can I leave it there?

Tom nodded. Usually he wasn't comfortable having _this_ much skin contact with Cecil, but tonight it was kind of nice. It made him feel protected, like no spider in the world could attack him now because Cecil had his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Come be my tumblr friend! makerofaqueen


End file.
